Particular embodiments generally relate to power amplifiers.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A power amplifier may include a common source amplifier, a common gate amplifier or a stacked common gate with a common source amplifier. The power amplifier may be single ended or differential. In a common gate amplifier, the loading of the previous stage on the amplifier is strongly dependent on the size of the voltage swing of the signal at the input of the amplifier. This nonlinearity is also asymmetric for the top of the voltage swing in comparison to the bottom of the voltage swing.